Triangle
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: A love triangle is never good. But they can't always be avoided.
1. The Triangle begins

The vocaloids were taking a cruise ship to America. It was Thanksgiving Break, and they wanted some leisure. Len was standing on the deck, next to the railing, looking into the ocean.

"*Sigh* Why can't all this be like that?" Len said, throwing a rock into the ocean.

"Like what?" Miku said coming up behind the young teenage boy. He jumped back, falling into her.

"S-sorry Miku!" He said getting back up. A small hint of a blush was on his face. Miku, however, was blushing madly.

"N-no, it's okay r-really," Miku stated, rubbing the back of her head. Len smiled.

"Your hair looks really nice down," He said grinning. Miku's eyes went wide. Her blush returned.

"Y-you really think so?" Miku was startled. Len nodded. Miku smiled at him.

"Well maybe your hair would look nice down too," She said, edging closer to the boy.

"W-wha-?" Len was backing up, until he hit the rail. Miku undid his ponytail. She smiled.

"You look like Rin...except without the hair clips!" She giggled. Len blushed.

* * *

Luka was sitting inside reading. She turned to look out the window. There, she saw Miku and Len talking to each other. They would be a nice couple. Miku liked Len, and he liked her back. But that wasn't the situation. Miku liked Len, he like Luka, but she liked Miku. A love triangle. Great, that's all they need.

Luka pressed her ear against the glass to hear what they were talking about. Their voices were muffled, but she could understand what they were saying.

"The sun sure looks beautiful," Miku said. Len looked at her.

"Yeah, it sure does..." Len turned around to avoid her gaze. He was getting nervous. His eyes darted around the scene until he saw Luka, with her ear on the glass.

She was still eager to hear what was going on. But a loud THUMP! came on the glass, making her stumble backwards. She looked up at the window to see Miku and Len looking in through the window. They walked down the deck, opening a door that lead to her room.

"H-hi guys..." Her voice got small as she stated that. Len and Miku were peering down at her, but they didn't look angry.

"If you wanted to hang-out with us, why didn't you say so?" Miku said helping Luka up. Luka blushed. Miku's warm hand felt nice on her freezing, sweaty ones. Luka didn't know why she got 'cold' sweats.

"Can I...l-like now?" Luka said, looking down to hide her blush. Len took her by the hand. Her hands were soft unlike a boy. She looked up. Len was blushing like hell.

A love triangle is not good. Not at all.


	2. The Mall

The vocaloids had finally reached America. And it looked beautiful. But they had to meet up with Oliver, and Leon and Lola. And the rest... :L.

Len, Luka, and Miku were an inseparable trio. Mostly because they liked each other. But no one knew who liked who. Len didn't know that Luka liked Miku, and Miku didn't know that Len liked Luka. That would be a hell of fight when they found that out.

"Maybe we should go check out the mall near the airport later..." Luka suggested. Len looked up at her.

"Can I go too?" Len asked. He was a young boy, so his puppy dog eyes came on naturally.

"W-well...I thought me and Miku could go...alone," Luka said shamefully, looking to her side, as Miku turned to look at them.

"O-oh...well, I guess I could go with Rin and Kaito later..." Len said. He put on a sad smile. Miku looked at him.

"N-no! We're all besties here! Let's all go together!" Miku said hugging Len and Luka. Len blushed because of his close contact with Luka. Luka blushed because Miku had actually hugged her.

Luka and Len nodded. Miku giggled, and started bounce up and down. "Let's go now!"

"But what about the rest of the-" Len was cut off by Miku.

"We'll tell them where we are going...DUH!" She said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"EWW! If you need me, I'm going to GameStop," Len said. The last thing he needed was to look at bras and panties. He would die of a nose bleed if he saw Luka try some on. The last he needed was to embarrass himself by that, and walking into a store like that.

"C'mon Miku!" Luka said, taking her by the hand.

As they walked into the store, Luka looked at Miku. She seemed to be fantasizing.

"So I take it you LIKE Len...hmm?" Luka asked her casually. Miku blushed.

"H-how do you know?!" Miku turned to see her with a frightened look. Luka edged closer to her. She out a hand on her shoulder.

"Miku...it's pretty obvious. How he doesn't know...I'll never get," She stated, looking to her side. Miku giggled.

"Len is cute, but he can a bit stupid from time to time. That's why I like him," Miku giggled. Luka felt a pang of regret and sadness on the inside. Typical.

"S-so...you like anyone else?" Luka asked. _Geez! I must sound so desperate!_ Luka looked down at her fingers. She began to fiddle with them.

"Nope! Len is cute enough for me!" Miku declared. Luka winced. Miku looked at her. "What's wrong Luka? Do you like Len too? Oh no!" Miku started to tear up. That girl was naïve and emotional. REALLY emotional.

"N-no! Just forget about it okay?" Luka said holding her close. She began to stroke her hair. Miku had a very intoxicating scent.

* * *

_"You're very warm...I like that about you..." Luka stated. Miku looked up at her._

_"You really think so?" Miku sounded worried. Luka smiled._

_"I know so..." Luka said, before kissing the girl's head. She took a long whiff of her scent before falling into the meadow, sleeping with Miku in her arms._

* * *

"...Ka?" There it was again.

"...Uka?" That voice...it sounded familiar.

"LUKA!" Luka snapped back to reality. She forgot where she was.

"W-wha...t?" Luka said. She looked down. She was still holding Miku.

"Let go Luka! You're causing a scene!" Miku whispered.

"O-oh...yeah, right," Luka said. Miku pushed her gently off. Luka glanced nervously behind her. She looked into GameStop. Len was gone.


	3. The Blonde Girl

**MwB: Alright! Here I present to you, the third chapter of Triangle! Wait this IS the third chapter right?**

**Len: Yesh! Now get on with the freaking story! Oh, but first, you need to do the disclaimer.**

**MwB: Okay! /!\ I have no idea how to breathe!**

**Luka: Do it right! *Holds up tuna***

**Miku: I'll do it! MaggswithBaggs does not own vocaloid! There! Know on wit da story! /*W*\**

* * *

"Miku?! Where is Len?" Luka was shaking as she pointed to the store that was _supposed_ to have Len inside. Miku started to tear up again.

"L-luka? Wha-" She was cut off as Luka grabbed her arm and ran into GameStop. They scanned the store and saw nothing of Len. They walked up to the cashier.

"Excuse me sir. But have you seen a blonde boy with spiky bangs? He had a short ponytail and he was wearing an orange hoodie." Luka told the man. He looked confused at first but then he answered her question.

"Yeah, he bought a game and left. I saw him standing for a short time outside before a girl that looked just like him came up and took hold of his arm. She had a waist length ponytail. I thought they were twins, but since you mention this, I believe not." He answered. Miku was still crying.

Luka nodded and ran out of the store. _Waist length? No! It can't be Rin! She has shoulder length hair..._

Miku was sobbing loudly by her side. A lot of people turned around to face Luka and Miku. They looked at Luka with disgusted faces. Luka smiled nervously.

"Miku if you would stop sobbing like a maniac, maybe we could find Len quicker!" Luka said, still smiling. Miku sobbed even louder.

"BUT I WANT HIM NOW!" Miku cried.

"That's it! I'm calling security!" A woman nearby yelled. Luka grabbed Miku firmly and ran. Behind them, they saw security guards chasing them. They ran out of the mall, Luka boosted Miku up the dumpster out back. She climbed onto the roof.

"Miku c'mon help me!" Luka said, as she reached to grab Miku's hand. As they ran on the mall, the security guards checked around. They were safe...for now.

"Luka? Where do you suppose Len is? And who do you think that girl was who took him?" Miku asked, curiosity in her voice. Luka shrugged.

"I have no freaking clue Miku," Luka said.

"Hmm..." Miku was lost deep in thought.

* * *

Len shook his head frantically as he tried to take the rag blocking his eyesight off. At last he took it off. He looked to his side. There he saw a girl that closely resembled him more than Rin did. And Rin was his twin sister.

"Hello Kagamine Len. Glad to see that you can, well, see," The girl menacingly. Len shrank back.

"My name is Magakine Lenka," She said. She was so close to him. Her face was less than an inch away.

"What? What are you?" Len asked, terrified. Lenka smirked.

"Your worst nightmare..." She kissed him. Her breath was so minty and cold. It made Len wince.

"Oh Len...you're always the one to resist..." She smiled. Len gulped.

* * *

**MwB: I feel like this chapter is too short! I don't like it at all! But you guys wanted an update, so I put one in!**

**Luka: No one cares! We just want to read the story!**

**MwB: *Looks at Luka with a glare* Fine! Okay you know the drill! Oh, but first, I would appreciate if you guys left some reviews!**

**Len: I just want to see what happens to me!**

**Lenka: Probably something bad! *Smiles wickedly***

**Len: *Gulp* Please don't hurt me... ;A;**

**MwB: Onto the next chapter!**


	4. Triangle Exposed!

**MwB: Disclaimer! /!\ I do not own vocaloid!**

**Luka: Good! Now here, eat this tuna!**

**MwB: Eww! I don't want that! *Grabs Kaito's icecream***

**Kaito: Hey!**

**MwB: On wit da story!**

* * *

Miku turned in her bed. The loss of Len was really starting to trouble her. She sighed as tossed again to grab her teddy bear. It wasn't fuzzy for some reason. She pulled on it grab it closer.

"Damn! Nng, your so heavy Teddy!" She whispered. Her teddy bear turned around. She gasped. Teddy bears were not supposed to move.

"Now that's no way to treat yourself is it now?" The voice sounded like hers...except more masculine. Like a boy.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing in MY bed?!" Miku yelled. The boy rose from her covers. In the light of the room, she saw a sadistic smirk. She gulped.

"Hatsune Miku...that must be you...allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tahsune Mikuo," He chuckled so mencaningly it made Miku shudder in fear.

Mikuo got off her bed and grabbed her by the waist. He kissed her. His breath made her wince. It was so cold. Inhumanly cold. His tongue trailed down her neck. Miku shivered from his freezing tongue.

"LET ME GO!" Miku yelled. She heard a thud in the other room. Then she heard a screech. The voice sounded like Luka. She turned to the wall. Mikuo smirked.

"Looks like Luka isn't going to save you..." His breath cascaded Miku's face. Why was his breath so cold?

"W-what are you?" Miku asked quietly. Fear was taking over her body. Mikuo laughed. Then he looked into her eyes.

"Your worst nightmare..." He grabbed her, pulling her out of the room. In the hallway, she saw Luka. Horror struck Miku's face as she that Luka was tied up. She had a blind fold on her face and her arms and legs were tied up. A man with pink hair a blue eyes just like Luka was pulling her down the hallway.

He nodded at Mikuo. Mikuo nodded back. After that, Mikuo put a blindfold on Miku and proceeded to tie her arms and legs like Luka. All Miku heard was the sadistic laughing of the two boys, as she heards screams in Leon's house.

Those bastards have gotten theirs friends. And they probably have Len too.

* * *

Len opened his eyes. He was in a pod. A glass pod. He started to bang on the glass. Lenka walked into the room. Len looked at her with horror struck eyes. Lenka smirked.

"Don't even bother to escape Len...that glass is inpenatrable," She laughed. At the time he noticed other pods. They had curtains over them. The two guys that looked Miku and Luka ripped the curtains off. Len almost fainted.

In the pods he saw Miku tied up, along with Luka. Miku was crying, while Luka was staring at the floor, cursing. Len was over taken with anger. He started to bang on glass some more.

"You never will give up will you?" Lenka smiled. Then more people that looked like his friends emerged. A boy that looked like Rin appeared. He pulled the cloth off, only to show that Rin was tied up as well.

A girl that looked like Kaito showed up. Many people showed up that looked like them. At last, this showed everyone was here.

"You needed to be locked you filthly rats," Luki chuckled. Mikuo punched his arm.

"Don't give that away you idiot!" Mikuo shot Luki a glare.

"Well...now that you gave them a clue, I might as well tell them why they are all here," Lenka said. All the vocaloids lifted their heads up. They stared at Lenka.

"You all might be wondering why you are here," Lenka explained. "You are here because of those three!" She pointed to Miku, Luka, and Len. They raised their heads.

Miku shook her head violently until her rag came off her mouth. "We didn't do anything you fucking bastards!" Everyone looked at Miku in surprise. Miku wasn't like this. It was unlike her personality to yell curse words at some like that.

"Yes...love is a sin...and a bitch," Mikuo said. He trailed his finger on Len's pod.

"A very cold mistress..." Luki tapped on Miku's pod.

"Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's not!" Lenka kicked Luka's glass. She fell back.

"A love triangle is never good. But it can that doesn't mean it can't be avoided!" They all said in unison.

Luka, Len and Miku stared at them in horror. Then they look at each other. A love triangle?

* * *

**MwB: OoO! So evil! I like it!**

**Luka: Why? *Puppy dog eyes***

**MwB: Oh no! You're not getting me this time!**

**Len: *Puppy dog eyes***

**MwB: Fine! Just stop!**

**Mikuo: Leave a review or Lenka will kidnap you!**

**Lenka: *fiddles with her fingers* Yes...I will! Nygah! My fingers got tangled!**


	5. Love is a Sin

**MwB: Alrighty...I have spent my whole Thanksgiving writing the rest of this story...and others so...yeah.**

**Luka: Um...so can we get started?**

**MwB: Shut up! How come you're always the one to criticize me?!**

**Len: Well I criticize you...**

**MwB: Let's just start the story before I cry...TT_TT**

* * *

"What do you mean 'love is a sin'?" Rin asked. She had taken off her rag. Rinto looked at her. He smiled as Lenka spoke.

"Don't you all see? Because of them, you are all here!" Lenka laughed. All the laughs of the gender-swapped vocaloids filled the air. Len sank back a bit.

"What does this have to do with us? They didn't do anything wrong!" Kaito yelled. Kaiko shot him a deadly glare. He winced.

"It's not what they did...it's what they are DOING!" Mikuo yelled. Len, Luka, and Miku looked at each other. They gulped in sync.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Miku dared to ask. Mikuo pounded on the glass. She stumbled backwards. He laughed.

"Don't you see?! You are in a love trianlge!" Lenka, Luki, and Mikuo said in unison. Miku, Luka, and Len looked at each other once more.

"A love triangle?! That's ridiculous!" Luka yelled. Lenka spun around to face the older woman.

"No it's not. You like-" Lenka was cut off.

"Don't say it!" Luka said looking down, through gritted teeth. Lenka smirked.

"Miku..." Lenka finished. Luka looked up, with rage on her face.

"YOU BITCH!" Luka threw herself on the glass as hard as she could. Lenka threw her head back in laughter. Len looked at her horrified.

"Yes...a love triangle between two girls, and a boy," Rinto said. He trailed his fingers on the release buttons.

"Len, Luka will never love you because she loves Miku, and she will never love Luka because she loves you," Lenka explained. Len looked at Luka. His vision was filled with tears. All he could see was a sad looking Luka. She was staring at her knees.

Miku had her eyes closed as Mikuo repeatedly kept banging on the glass. Her shoulders were bouncing up and down as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I...you know what? Lenka...I'll do it," Len said. He looked at Miku and Luka. They looked miserable. Lenka walked over to his pod slowly. She smiled.

"Really? Alright then...Mikuo! Release him!" Doing as he was told, he opened Len's pod door. He jumped out to attack Lenka, but she was quick, and he face planted into the wall nearby.

"Like I said before...you're always the one to resist aren't you Len?" She bent down next to a barely conscious Len. He groaned.

"Leave him alone!" Miku cried through her heart-broken tears. Lenka smiled as she picked up Len by the collar.

"You're coming with me...to fulfill your promise..." Her breath trailed along his face. He shivered. This was going to the longest night ever...

* * *

**MwB: Leave a review!**

**Lenka: Someone fix my fingaz!**

**Len: No you're evil!**

**Lenka: maybe I'm not!**

**Len: XP**

**Lenka: D: (**

**MwB: Alright we better go on before they start a riot!**


	6. A Frozen Promise

Len was in handcuffs as he walked down the hallway. This place looked a futuristic prison. Like he was in a space pod. Finally, they stopped at the end of the hallway. Lenka opened the door.

"After you...Len" She said despicably. Relunctantly, he stepped inside. The room was very dark. As Lenka turned on the lights, he could see perfectly clear.

It was a survialence room. It had a T.V. for two pods. Miku's and Luka's. Lenka smiled.

"Choose a girl. By pressing that green button, you will freeze Miku. By pressing that red one, you will freeze Luka. Which one will it be? The one that you love...or the one that loves you?" Lenka putting pressure on Len. He gulped.

* * *

"Choose a girl. By pressing that green button, you will freeze Miku. By pressing that red one, you will freeze Luka. Which one will it be? The one that you love...or the one that loves you?" Miku and Luka looked at each other as they heard what they were talking about.

"Miku...I'm really sorry...I should've told you earlier," Luka said regretfully. She looked into Miku's eyes.

"Don't worry...maybe I do like you...maybe I would...but we'll never know, not even me," She looked into Luka's sad eyes.

"I choose..." Luka looked at Miku.

"I love you Hatsune Miku," She said, slowly closing her eyes.

"...Miku," They heard a smash of a button. Luka put her hand on the glass, and smiled sadly. She closed her eyes as she was slowly freezing.

"LUKA! NO!" Miku cried as loud as she could. She looked at Luka. Her faced was filled with a smile. She looked like an angel. She turned into the rest of the group's direction.

Rin looked at her, sadly. Kaito was sobbing, quietly. Who knew that Luka's life would end at a short twenty years. And two of them were dedicated to Miku. She looked at Luki. He stood completely still. For a long time. Did he die too? He blinked. Nope.

* * *

Len shed tears onto the keyboard. Lenka lifted his chin up. "Don't cry...you still have me..."

"I don't want you!" He hit her across the face with his cuffed hands. She looked at him. She had a cut on her face.

"You never will learn, will you?" She picked him. He stood in front of her, a look of anger and dismay on his face.

"Why? Why are you doing this to us?" He said with a small voice. She smirked.

"We were born...right after this happened. And we knew fully what was going on. Our mission? To stop this madness," She said inching closer to Len.

"What?! You are the madness! Before you came, our life was happy! But you ruined it, and you just made me kill someone...THE GIRL THAT I LOVE!" He spat on her face. She wiped off with the back of her hand.

She licked it off. She smiled. "Mmm...you taste good Len," She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

"Nng, GET OFF ME!" He yelled. That only made things worse. The more he rejected her, the more she would keep going. She grabbed her still bleeding cheek. She trailed her finger across the cut. And she stuck it Len's mouth.

"Now you know what I taste like," She smiled. She grabbed onto his arm. This was not going to end well.


	7. Waking up to a New Face

Len woke up. He looked beside him. Lenka was sleeping. He had to admit, she looked kind of adorable. Drool was sliding down her mouth and onto her pillow. He smiled. But then he realized what she made him do last night. She made him kill Luka.

He tried to slap her, but something restrained him. He looked up. Handcuffs. _Great, what do I do know? _Len thought. Lenka inched closer to him. She wrapped her arm around his torso, and her leg around his thigh. He sighed. Len was a late waker, and she was his gender-swap, so that meant she wouldn't wake up until forever. He looked at the clock.

It 6:57. Great. Three more hours and she would be awake. She groaned. He looked at her.

"Nnn...don't make me...do it..." She whispered in her sleep. Len looked at her with a puzzled expression.

* * *

_Lenka looked around frantically. Mikuo and Luki looked at her. Where was the rest of the group?_

_"There they are! Get those kids!" A guard yelled. Lenka looked at Luki. He nodded. Lenka turned around and kicked the guard in face._

_"I think I broke his face!" Lenka yelled. Mikuo shook his head._

_"It doesn't matter! He tried to kill us!" He yelled. Lenka looked back. He wasn't moving. He was dead._

_They ran into a closet. "Shh! Quiet or they will find us!" Luki urged. Lenka clung to him. She was terrified. A guard burst through the door. He smirked._

_"Hide-and-seek is over...Henson wins," He smiled a terribly wicked smile. Lenka winced._

* * *

"Mnn...Stop!" Lenka yelped. She was still clinging to Len. Was she having a nightmare? She was getting colder by the minute. He squeaked as Lenka pinched him hard. Her claws kept digging into his skin. Finally, she broke the skin, causing him to bleed. He sighed. Lenka was still soundlessly sleeping. The only audible thing was her whispers.

"Gah! Stop...it hurts," Lenka whined. Len laid his head back. Only two minutes had passed. Lenka dug in her nails once again, but she kept going into Len's cuts. He yelped, causing Lenka to wake up.

"Ah! Stop that! It hurts!" Len was expecting Lenka to laugh wickedly. But she didn't. A worried expression took her face over.

"S-sorry!" She looked at her nails. They were covered in blood. She gasped. Len was surprised by her sudden change in behavior.

"I-...don't sweat it," He smiled. Lenka smiled back innocently. She looked at Len.

"Thanks for waking me up...that nightmare probably almost lead me to kill you," She sitting up. She rubbed the back of her head. He smiled a genuine smile.

"C-could you let me...go?" Len asked hopefully. Lenka eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" She asked. _Uh-oh...she's back._ Len looked away.

"Please?" Relunctantly, Lenka did what she was asked. Len sat up, grabbing a sock off the floor. He dabbed his cuts. Lenka looked away nervously.

"Sorry...you know...for making you k-kill Luka..." She looked at her wriggling toes. Len froze. Rage took over his mind. He pushed Lenka off the bed.

"WHY?!" He yelled. Lenka looked up at him horrified. _That's a first! _Len thought sarcastically.

"Len! I'm sorry! Gah..." She was gasping for air as Len started to choke her. "P-please sto-...p!" She wheezed.

"NO!" Len punched her stomach. The force caused her spit up blood. She laid on the ground, coughing, wheezing, and sputtering. She looked up, a look of dismay written on her face.

As he looked at her face, he realized what he had almost done. Len looked at his hands. Shaking, he fell back, until he tripped back onto the bed. He went back under the covers, and looked at his hands before bursting into tears.

"L-Len?" Lenka rose the covers up. She climbed in the bed. She carrassed Len face with her cold hands. Why was she so cold all the time? "Please forgive me..." She placed her forehead gently on Len's. She was slowly starting to get warmer.  
"I haven't felt this way toward someone in a long time," She said, brushing her nose gently against Len's. Len smiled.


	8. A Life for Many

Miku looked up. Her eyes wandered over at Luka. She was still smilng. _Of couse she would dummy!_ Miku thought, feeling stupid. Lenka walked through the door. She looked at Miku, causing her to snarl at the blonde teen. Len walked in behind her.

"We better make this quick! Luki and Mikuo will kill me if they find out!" Lenka pressed the release buttons. Everyone fell out of their pods. Miku got up and grabbed Lenka's throat.

"You fucking bitch!" Miku choked Lenka. Lenka wheezed for air. Then, Len came up and pushed Miku. She looked up in surprise.

"No! She's on our side now! Now, we must find a way to get Luka out of here! Before the rest of the gender-swaps wake up!" Len explained. Lenka jumped up. She looked at Len.

She walked over to Len and handed him a hankie. She smiled sadly. Len finally caught on.

"Luka can't leave...we have to go NOW!" Lenka urged. They nodded, very slowly. Miku burst into tears. Guess they were still suspicious. She ran out of the room, and Len motioned them to follow. Soon they all ran out of the room. Miku turned around. She saw Mikuo and Luki and the rest come out of their rooms and look around.

They looked over at them, and proceeded to run. "RUN FASTER GUYS!" Lenka yelled. They kept running. _No! Running down the stairs would take a long time!_ Lenka jumped out of the window. Len jumped out as well, and she caught him before he reached the ground.

* * *

As they ran through the city, Lenka suddenly stopped. She looked at Len with sad eyes. He looked back, in total surprise.

"You guys go on ahead...I'll distract them," Lenka said. Len looked at her in dismay.

"No! You can come with us! With me..." He said embracing her. Lenka looked at him, with tears strolling down her face.

"I can't! I can't even leave the city...just go!" She said pushing Len off. Len looked at her.

"Th-then..." He grabbed, her kissing her. Her eyes widened.

"L-Len I..." Len placed his finger on her lips.

"I love you...Magakine Lenka," Lenka nodded, and ran back, as the vocaloids ran ahead. Len looked back, with tears streaming out of his eyes. Rin looked at him.

"Don't worry...you still have Luka," Rin complied. Len shook his head.

"No...she doesn't even love me...besides, I think Miku actually likes her now too," He said. Miku WAS the one cried when they left Luka. But he noticed that she looked back frequently and smiled.

Was she jealous of Lenka?

* * *

"All those years of hiding and training did you no good did it?!" Luki kicked Lenka in the stomach. She coughed.

"Shut the hell up Luki...maybe being sadistic just isn't my thing...besides, Len is a nice guy," Lenka said, looking at Luki. Luki frowned.

"You just couldn't pick it up, could you?" Luki glared at her.

"J-just leave me alone will you? I love Len!" She said. Luki smirked. He and Mikuo both took out pistols. Luki pointed his at Lenka.

"Love is a sin...don't you remember?" Luki smiled. Lenka snarled.

"Well, love is a privelge and a commandment to me!" Lenka yelled at Luki. She slowly got back up, but Luki kicked her knees forcefully, causing them to emit a sickening crack.

Lenka screeched in pain. The tears started to run out of her eyes. Luki lifted her up by her collar.

"Any last words?" he said, as he pointed the gun to her head. Lenka tried to speak, but the pain she felt only made her churn on the inside. Her face twisted into a terrible clench.

There was silence for a moment, then all that could be heard was the deafing ring of a gun shot.


End file.
